


s i a p a

by NairelRaslain



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Misteri, bzzzz, family sialan /g, ga sampe gore kok, kekerasan, mabok, maksa, seharusnya sih horor
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 18:36:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12870600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NairelRaslain/pseuds/NairelRaslain
Summary: Ada seseorang di balik pintu. [#JustLikeTT]





	s i a p a

**Author's Note:**

> **Disklaimer** : _Aldnoah Zero_ merupakan properti sah milik Project A/Z, A-1 Pictures, Olympus Knights, Gen Urobuchi, dan Katsuhiko Takayama.  
>  **Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun atas dibuatnya fanfiksi ini.**  
>  **.**  
>  AU. Inaho sebagai kakak dan Slaine sebagai adik (penjelasan macam apa ini).

Ada seseorang di balik pintu.

Slaine mengkeret di bawah meja makan, melempar pandang menuju kaki-kaki kursi dengan napas berlompatan, dan jemari yang saling memilin, lalu saling menusuk.

“Tidak apa-apa.” Kata-kata itu mengawang di udara, tidak berhasil sampai pada Slaine yang sibuk meyakinkan diri bahwa kaki kursi genap empat— _buat apa_? Lalu “ _Tidak apa-apa_ ”, kembali terdengar seolah-olah si pengucap itulah yang sedang meyakinkan diri sendiri, bukan meyakinkan Slaine.

Pintu diketuk kembali. Selalu sama; tiga kali, agak pelan, dan interval sekitar err berapa tadi Slaine menghitungnya di sela menghitung kaki kursi? Dua? Tiga yang tidak penuh?

Ada seseorang di depan pintu rumah mereka.

Minta dibukakan.

Mau masuk.

“Apakah dia penjahat?”

Inaho, yang duduk dengan kedua lengan memeluk Slaine, menjawab di antara “ _Tidak apa-apa”,_ yang kemudian terputus. “Penjahat.” Slaine menangkap tatapan Inaho dari sudut mata. “Dia suka memakan manusia.”

Ludah Slaine macet di pangkal tenggorokan. “Kanibal.” Daging tersobek, berupa lembar-lembar yang meneteskan darah tergambar di balik kelopak matanya. Gigi-gigi tajam, liur menetes-netes, mata yang semerah api, dan kuku-kuku panjang. Ingin muntah. “Dia kanibal!”

Kaki-kaki kursi mengabur. Tiga. Ada yang lima.

Slaine mau muntah.

“Dan dia pembunuh.”

Tiga ketukan di pintu. Pelan-pelan, menunggu sampai jantung Slaine pecah duluan, rasanya. “Dia pembunuh!”

Pelukan Inaho sehangat sweter rajutan nenek, tapi Slaine, dalam kesibukannya mengitung kaki kursi dan melenyapkan suara ketukan di pintu dengan fokus pada hitungan, tidak merasa _semua akan baik-baik saja_ seperti kalimat yang terus diulang Inaho dengan nada membosankan—agak bergetar.

Bagaimana jika seseorang di balik pintu itu membawa kapak?

Kapak besar seperti milik tukang kayu yang tinggal di pondok hampir rubuh di perbatasan. Yang warnanya merah ujungnya berkilat karena selalu diasah. Yang menggorok tanah dengan mudahnya jika dibawa dengan cara diseret.

Bagaimana jika ketukan di pintu memang untuk membuat jantung Slaine pecah?

“Kalau dia menghancurkan rumah bagaimana?” Slaine mengawasi kaki-kaki kursi di bawah meja makan yang tampak banyak sekali. Pucuk hidungnya menabrak tulang daerah dada Inaho—kakaknya ini memang kurus sekali. “Ayah belum pulang.”

Inaho menatapnya lama, selama dirinya mencari ketenangan yang selalu bisa kakaknya tampilkan.

“Ayah bisa mati kalau pulang sekarang.”

Slaine membayangkan daging dan darah. Ingin muntah lagi. “Ayah bisa mati.” Lalu kapak yang diayunkan keras. “Ayah akan dimakan.”

Pucuk kepala diberi satu kecupan ringan.

Slaine kehilangan hitungan atas kaki kursi.

“Apa dia akan memakan kita?”

Inaho menggumam. Diam-diam Slaine bertanya-tanya apakah benar kakaknya ini sedang memikirkan sesuatu—apa saja supaya seseorang itu pergi.

Bagaimana caranya?

“Mungkin,” jawaban kakaknya membuat Slaine menahan napas di ujung hidung, “tapi tidak.” Napas lolos. “Jangan buka pintu. Kau tidak akan selamat.”

“Aku tidak.” Slaine menatap tangannya. “Aku tidak mau dimakan.”

Inaho mengecupi pucuk kepala Slaine terlalu banyak. Lalu kalimat “ _Tidak apa-apa_ ”, lagi.

Slaine masih menghitung kaki-kaki kursi di bawah meja makan. _Empat_. _Empat_. _Empat_. _Em—_

Tiga ketukan dari arah pintu. Yang terakhir diberi efek gesekan. Seperti jeritan kuku ditancapkan dan diseret di atas permukaan pintu kayu mahogani.

_Empat. Empat._

“Kapan ayah pulang?”

Slaine bergerak ketika Inaho menggeser tubuh. “Ayah akan mati kalau dia pulang sekarang.”

Ketukan pertama lagi. Derit panjang. Kuku? Cakar?

“Ayah akan mati?” Slaine mendengar ketukan yang kedua. Suaranya terdengar agak jauh. Pintu kayu dicakar. _Dicakar_?

Kalau seseorang itu memiliki cakar—atau kuku yang panjang … Slaine menggigiti bibir bawahnya. Daging tercabik. Serat-serat daging tertinggal ketika diangkat. Darah menetes, merembes, menggenang di atas lantai rumahnya yang keramik langit sore dan burung-burung hitam.

Kepala Slaine mengangguk. “Ayah akan mati.”

Tangan Inaho memanjat dari sikunya sampai ke bahu, lalu leher, dan pada akhirnya dirinya kembali dibawa ke dalam pelukan. Yang hangat, yang seperti sweter rajutan nenek, yang agak samar-samar.

Ketukan di pintu berhenti sejenak setelah tiga kali.

“Kenapa ayah belum pulang?”

Pucuk kepala ditepuk-tepuk. “Hm, sepertinya ayah agak lebih telat dari biasanya.”

Slaine mengintip, melewati kaki-kaki kursi, dan tatapannya tertahan pada pintu tertutup di bagian depan yang seakan jauh sekali. Ada seseorang di sana. Mengetuk pintu, meninggalkan bekas-bekas cakaran … bagaimana kalau benar ada kapak yang diletakkan di samping kakinya?

Ada seseorang di balik pintu sana.

Sepasang mata mengerjap. “Bagaimana kalau yang di depan itu … ayah?”

Tepukan di kepala berhenti. Slaine terkesiap begitu tangan kakak mengambil dagunya, mengarahkan setatapan mata bertemu dengan tatapan kakaknya yang lurus.

Inaho diam lama. “Bukan ayah. Itu penjahat.”

“Kenapa ada penjahat?”

“Ayah selalu bilang jangan buka pintu selama ayah pergi.” Slaine menyelami mata kakaknya. Berusaha menenggelamkan diri agar lupa pada ketukan di pintu yang datang lagi. “Kalau ayah bilang begitu, siapa yang tidak boleh datang ke dalam rumah menurutmu, Slaine?”

Ada ketenangan. Slaine terbuai.

“Penjahat.” Kepala bergerak. “Itu penjahat. Ayah tidak mau kita terluka.”

Inaho tersenyum. Sebuah cara yang membuat dada Slaine getar, hangat. _Hangat._

Slaine memeluk Inaho. “Kenapa dia memakan manusia?”

“Itu sedang marak terjadi.” Inaho menciumi pucuk kepala Slaine. _Lagi, lagi._ “Mereka gila, Slaine. Karena itu jangan buka pintu. Kau baik-baik saja di dalam sini.”

Slaine mengangguk. Mencium dada kakak dengan pucuk hidung.

Ada seseorang di balik pintu sana. Orang gila. Tidak waras. Suka memakan manusia.

Slaine menutup mata, menekan wajah di dada kakaknya yang tidak berhenti mengecup pucuk kepalanya berulang kali.

Memakan manusia terdengar mengerikan.

Daging segar manusia itu seperti apa? Seperti daging ayam? Seperti daging sapi? Berserat?

Darahnya sepertinya banyak sekali. Kalau merobek kulit dengan paksa, darahnya mungkin mengalir sepanjang lengan, lalu menetes-netes di lantai. Sisanya seperti genangan. Mungkin bisa menenggelamkan satu tubuh di atas lantai.

Oh, iya, Slaine baru ingat darah itu hangat. Kalau darah sebanyak itu, mungkin rasanya seperti dipeluk. Seperti ketika sweter rajutan nenek menghangatkannya di malam-malam ketika hari hujan di luar sana.

Atau sehangat pelukan kakaknya.

Sepasang mata Slaine membuka cepat. “Kak?”

Tubuh Inaho hangat sekali. Hangat seperti ketika dirinya berendam.

Slaine melepaskan tangan. Inaho terjatuh, terbatuk. Batuk yang basah darah.

“Kak?”

Ada darah. Banyak sekali. Di lengan Slaine, di lantai, di tubuh Inaho, lalu genangan darah.

Kaus bagian punggung Inaho rusak. Lalu Slaine melihat luka. Cakaran, panjang, sepanjang garis punggung kakak.

Inaho bergerak, menatap Slaine lurus, dengan ketenangan.

“Jangan buka pintu,” katanya. “Ada seseorang di luar, tapi jangan dibuka.”

Perut Inaho hampir bolong. Ada darah. Dagingnya terlihat. Jeroannya mengintip. Kalau dirobek sedikit lagi … jeroannya mungkin akan tumpah. Lalu berenang-renang dalam genangan darah di sekitar tubuh Inaho.

Slaine mengerjap.

Inaho sudah mati, rupanya.

Ketukan datang. _Satu._ Lambat sekali.

Kaki-kaki kursi berjumlah empat setiapnya. Slaine mengerjap.

_Dua._ Ada gesekan panjang. Sebuah cakar?

Slaine menatap pintu depan lama, lalu beranjak dari kolong meja makan.

_Tiga._ Lalu terhenti.

Kunci diputar satu kali. Slaine membuka pintu lebar.

Seseorang terjatuh. Bunyi keras menghantam lantai.

_Siapa_?

Slaine mengamati lama. Orang itu terluka. Punggungnya bekas cakaran panjang. Oh, ayah. Perut ayah hampir bolong. Robek besar sekali.

Lalu Slaine menatap pintu. Bekas cakaran lemah. Oh, kuku ayah hampir copot, berdarah-darah jarinya.

“Ayah?”

Tidak ada jawaban.

Slaine melihat ke arah luar. Melupakan darah menggenang di tanah.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Hanya malam yang sepi, bulan purnama, dan pekarangan kering.

Slaine menatap ayah. Lama sekali. Lalu menatap kolong meja, kaki-kaki kursi.

“Ayah pulang terlambat,” ucapnya kemudian sambil menekuk lutut. “Ayah tidak mengingatkan kakak dengan jelas, aku juga tidak paham.”

Di dekat ayah baunya tidak enak. Darah ayah juga tidak sehangat darah Inaho.

“Ayah,” panggil Slaine lagi. “Tidak ada siapa pun di luar, hanya ada ayah. Mungkin ayah lupa, seharusnya ayah yang di dalam, biar Slaine yang di luar. Biar kakak bisa tenang.”

Slaine menatap ke arah Inaho di dalam sana. “Kakak orang yang baik. Aku suka ada di pelukan kakak. Seperti sedang memakai sweter nenek.”

Malam terlalu kering.

“Ayah … tidak ada siapa pun di balik pintu.”

**Author's Note:**

> … iya ini apa banget, saya juga sadar. sebenernya ide awalnya biasa. barangkali ada yang pernah baca dongeng anak kambing yang gak boleh buka pintu selama ibu kambing pergi? kemudian ada serigala, bilang bahwa dirinya ibu kambing dan minta dibukain pintu. ya gitu deh. yakali diceritain di sini /gaada yang minta
> 
> iya. gitu. lalu terjadi banyak sekali perubahan—lalu saya sempat bingung, mau drop draf ini, tapi udah empat ratus delapan puluh kata kan sayang kalau didrop gitu aja. maafkan. maaafkaaan ini entri yang sangat tidak jelas untuk event ini moga saya diampuni.


End file.
